


Somebody Needs a Hug

by Ocelot_l



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Glomping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film Brain finds that sometimes a hug is the best way to make yourself feel better. And sometimes, it can drive you into an unstoppable craze of glomping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Needs a Hug

  


Film Brain stormed out of his hotel room still enraged by that abomination of a movie he’d just reviewed. Even though he absolutely positively was NOT obsessed with those damn Chipmunks, he still had a right to be pissed off when they were forced to star in shitty movies, and even shittier sequels. And pissed off he was. Nothing in the world could settle his fury.

The only thing that had given him even the slightest bit of relief after that review was when he’d tackled Todd right off the bed. Even though he’d done it for no particular reason other than pure frustration, Film Brain had felt somewhat satisfied when his collision with the shadowy producer had ended with Todd lying in a dazed heap on the carpet. Actually, just reliving the experience in his mind was making him feel better with each step he took.

Actually, Film Brain suddenly felt like he might want to do that again. No, there was no might about it, he definitely wanted to do it again.

At that moment, Film Brain turned a corner and almost walked directly into Luke.

“Huh? Oh, sorry about that,” Luke said, offering him a sheepish grin. “I was just having a discussion with myself and I guess I wasn’t paying attention-”

The rest of Luke’s apology froze on his lips when Film Brain gave him a look that could easily be described as predatory. Before Luke could even think of reacting, Film Brain lunged at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his upper body, with enough force to send them both toppling onto the floor.

“Ah!” Luke cried out, not out of pain but surprise at the sudden attack. Although, after he was able to better assess the situation, it didn’t seem much like an attack at all. Film Brain wasn’t trying to strangle or crush him, but was merely lying on top of Luke, arms still securely holding Luke’s body close to his chest, as he stared down at him with those big, blue eyes…

Luke’s face heated up at once and he quickly turned his head to avoid Film Brain’s gaze. “Film Brain, you… what are you… uh, d-don’t you think we should go to my room before we do this-not that I mean we should be doing this! But-but if you wanted to…” 

Film Brain didn’t hear Luke’s stammering as he was much too focused on how he once again felt better now that he’d glomped someone. Perhaps those crazy fangirls at the conventions he’d gone to before had been on to something. If he hugged more and more people, would the good feelings he was currently experiencing increase as well?

“S-so if we go back to my room, I’ve got some, uh, movies we could watch... or we could just hang out, whatever you want, really.” Luke was still babbling and almost didn’t realize Film Brain had gotten up until he heard the cackling from the other man.

“I must have more,” Film Brain said, voice slightly strained, eyes shining with something close to lust. “Yes, more and more!” He turned the corner and set off then, leaving a confused Luke still lying on the carpet.

“C-call me!” Luke called out after him.

Film Brain hurried down the hallway, licking his lips slightly as he searched for who would be next. The dinging of the elevator was the signal he needed and two more targets appeared. He watched as JewWario and Phelous stepped through the metal doors and began walking toward him. They were so engrossed in their own conversation that neither noticed as Film Brain charged directly at them before launching himself into the air.

Phelous grunted at the impact, and then stared down at the giggling man who had one arm tightly squeezing him around the waist without expression.

“Can we help you, Film Brain?” he asked, sounding more bored than anything.

“Aw, he just wanted a hug is all,” JewWario, who also found himself with an iron-grip around his mid-section, cheerfully replied. “Don’t worry, buddy, hugs are my specialty.”

JewWario reciprocated the affectionate gesture, but seconds later Film Brain slipped out of his grasp. His giggling had grown more manic and his eyes looked wild while they flickered around the area.

“More… I still need more!”

He bounded off without another word, leaving Phelous and JewWario to peer at each other in puzzlement, and started knocking on every door he passed. Film Brain managed to catch several reviewers in various states of undress, from a fully-clothed Nostalgia Chick to a pajama-clad Oan, a robed Sage, and a boxers-only Angry Joe, but he embraced them all just the same. 

“Huh,” Chick sighed while her chest was squeezed against Film Brain’s. “I guess I shouldn’t complain, since this is the most action I’ll be getting this trip.”

It didn’t take long before the word started spreading that opening your door was putting your body at risk for extreme glompage.

So Film Brain started using other means to find new cuddle buddies. 

First, he pulled out his Sonic Screwdiver and turned it on, then waved it around the hallway. It only took a few seconds before Nella happily threw open her door. “I’m here, Doctor! Please take me with you!”

*GLOMP*

“Huh? Doctor… you’re younger than I expected.”   

Next, Film Brain called out in his best girly voice, “My baby’s on fire! Won’t some brave hero come out to save her?”

Linkara burst out of his room moments later, a glass of water in hand. “Did somebody call for a hero?” His pleased look swiftly faded when he felt someone tackle him from behind and knock him over. “Uh, this is not the best way to put out a fire, ma’am,” he murmured, slightly dizzy. Film Brain gave him an extra squeeze before he was off again.

He tried singing the ‘Final Fantasy’ victory music outside Spoony’s door, hoping to anger him enough to come out and scream obscenities, but Spoony was proving harder to lure than expected.

“I know that’s you,” Spoony called out in a bored voice. “There’s nothing you can say or do to get me to open this door, you fucking twat, so just give up now.”

The desire in his eyes only growing stronger, Film Brain tapped his chin and thought before a wicked smile crossed his features.

“Oh, Spoony! I need you to tell me something: what’s a paladin?”

An unholy cry of anguish filled the room before Spoony thundered out into the hall shouting, “Betrayal!” over and over again. Film Brain still managed to tackle him to the ground for a hug, but was forced to leave more quickly than he’d have liked when he realized Spoony actually meant to strangle him. 

Before long, Film Brain had captured every producer staying at that hotel in an epic glomp. His appetite for hugs proved insatiable, however, and soon Film Brain was chasing down maids, bellboys, and even innocent guests to engage in a glomping sessions with him. Men, women, children, old, young, it didn’t matter. Film Brain would find them and use them to satisfy his ever-growing cuddle-lust.

The other producers were starting to truly worry about the younger reviewer’s transformation into a snuggle monster, not to mention worrying over being kicked out the hotel themselves, so they called their leader in the hopes that he might know what to do.

Critic met with them all in the lobby and explained in detail a plan he’d concocted to stop Film Brain.

“Did everyone get that?” he asked, earning several nods of understanding. “Okay, so just stay in position and wait for my signal.”

Minutes later, after the elevator doors opened and Film Brain walked out into the lobby, searching for more targets, Critic leapt out from behind a potted plant and cried, “Now!”

Instantly each producer lunged at Film Brain, managing to tackle the surprised producer to the ground and keeping him pinned down there while Critic, the closest to his face, peered down at him.

“See? How do you like it?”

The air had been knocked out his lungs, but after Film Brain regained his breath, he took in the sensation of numerous bodies tightly hugging his own, and a wide smile settled into place.

“This… this is wonderful. It’s really cheered me up. Thank you, everyone.”

Critic’s expression grew confused, before he shrugged and gave Film Brain a pat on the head.

“Hey, we all have bad days. If you needed a hug or something, you could have just asked. Anyway, I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Even though his limbs were starting to go numb, Film Brain sighed happily in agreement. “Yeah. Me too.”

  



End file.
